The Courage of Adam
is the 4th episode of the 2002 He-Man and the Masters of the Universe series. It originally aired on September 20, 2002. Summary On Snake Mountain, Skeletor is thinking of a way to get to He-Man so he can get rid of him. Tri-Klops begins to question how he's going to beat him but then asks how they will find him. Skeletor explains that they will follow He-man's scent. Outside He-man is battling the minions of Skeletor, and Orko, thinking He-Man's in trouble, trips one, but gets hit by Tri-Klops. He thinks he's dead until Man-At-Arms explains that they are just holographic robots to hone He-man's skills. Back at Snake Mountain, Beast Man explains that he and his hounds followed the scent to Prince Adam's armband. Skeletor thinks that He-man can't be traced that way so he plans to kidnap Adam to lure He-Man to him. At Randor's castle Teela and Adam are doing a training exercise until Teela mentions his running away. Adam leaves to display his frustrations of being thought of as a coward to Man-At-Arms. In the throne room, Stratos asks Randor to allow him to go to his home of Avion to settle a trade dispute between his people and the residents of Andrinos. The king agrees but asks him to take someone with him. Adam volunteers and they soon leave. Meanwhile, Skeletor is busy making plans on how to capture Adam until Mer-Man tells him of Stratos and Adam's trip. Skeletor sends his horde to ambush them at the only passage to Avion, The Eye of Zarcane. Once Stratos and Adam get there, they take out Stratos first and make Adam come to them. They are both easily defeated and dragged off to Snake Mountain. Back at the castle Randor gets a package and letter telling him that Adam's been taken and Skeletor demands He-Man come and get him. Inside the package is Adam's sword. Man-At-Arms sends Orko and Cringer, with the sword, to Snake Mountain in hopes that Adam will be able to turn into He-man. Orko uses his magic to disguise Cringer as Panthor so he can get the sword in. Before Cringer can get the sword to Adam, he is spotted by a Doomseeker and chased away. Outside "He-Man" arrives and is confronted by Skeletor and Evil Warriors. He gets knocked out quickly and is revealed to be one of the holographic robots. Skeletor is infuriated and rushed to Adam's cell, but Teela, Man-At-Arms and Ram-Man and have already freed Adam. Back outside Skeletor unleashes his new weapon. It starts off as a tank and then transforms into a giant skeleton creature. Everyone but Adam and Cringer are knocked out. Adam transforms into He-man and defeats the beast by tricking him into a lava pit and Skeletor runs away. Later, at the castle, Man-At-Arms tells Adam that despite his courage, He-Man will always be needed. Moral Man-At-Arms: "Just as Adam is secretly He-Man, people aren't always necessarily what they seem." (Man-At-Arms is revealed to be a hologram projected over one of his robot decoys) The Real Man-At-Arms: "So don't be so quick to judge others, they might surprise you, posessing abilities and stengths not apparent to the naked eye." 'Robot Decoy: "Until next time." Heroic Warriors *Cringer *Battle Cat *He-Man *King Randor *Prince Adam *Man-At-Arms *Orko *Ram Man *Stratos *Teela Allies *Queen Marlena Evil Warriors *Beastman *Clawful *Evil-Lyn *Skeletor *Merman *Panthor *Trap Jaw *Tri-Klops *Whiplash Creatures *Giant Skeleton Warrior Locations *Andreenos (mentioned) *Avion (mentioned) *Castle Grayskull *Eye of Zahrkain *Eternos *Mystic Mountains *Sea of Rakash (mentioned) *Snake Mountain Technology *Doomseeker Vehicles *Bat Fight-Pack *Battle Hawk *Battle Tank Cast * Cam Clarke as Prince Adam/He-Man * Kathleen Baar as Evil-Lyn * Lisa Ann Beley as Teela * Garry Chalk as Man-At-Arms and Whiplash * Brian Dobson as Skeletor * Paul Dobson as Trap Jaw and Tri-Klops * Michael Donovan as King Randor * Gabe Khouth as Orko * Scott McNeil as Stratos, Merman, Ram Man, Clawful and Beastman * Nicole Oliver as Queen Marlena Trivia * The plot of Skeletor kidnapping Adam in order to lure He-Man was also used in the original series episode ''Disappearing Act''. *When Man-At-Arms is using his mace to remotely control his robots, the buttons resemble those of the Cosmic Key from the live action film. *Prince Adam and Stratos are both captured by the Evil Warriors near the Eye of Zahrkain, but while we see Adam inprisoned and being rescued, Stratos is never mentioned or seen again. He does appear, unharmed, in the next episode. *When the robot He-Man's holographic form flickers out, he is briefly shown with blue skin color, resembling Skeletor's robotic He-Man, Faker. *Scott McNeil is credited for voicing Clawful, even though Clawful has no lines in this installment. External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *The TVDB *TVmaze Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002 TV series) episodes